ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Brainstorm (Earth-32)/Dimension 1
Brainstorm 'is the Omnitrix's 1.5 DNA sample of a Cerebrocrustacean from Encephalonus IV in ''Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited. He is the Dimension 1 equivalent of Brainstorm. Appearance Ben as Brainstorm Pre-Recalibration Before the Omnitrix's 1.5 recalibration in Ben 10: Across the 23rd Dimension, Brainstorm had his Alien Force/''Ultimate Alien appearance. Post-Recalibration Brainstorm has his ''Omniverse ''appearance. Albedo as Negative Brainstorm Negative Brainstorm has his ''Omniverse ''appearance. Pose of Brainstorm (1).png|Albedo as Negative Brainstorm Transformation Sequence Ben as Brainstorm Pre-Recalibration Ben slams down the Omnitrix's 1.5 dial and is engulfed in a green light. Ben hovers in a dark green background with light green bubbles pulsating rapidly behind him and crouches down. His skin dries and turns brown, before becoming wet and brighter in color. His lower body expands and his legs split into six smaller ones, that support his body. On each hand, four of his fingers merge into one and along with his thumb elongate, turning into pincers. His torso and head merge as well, as his cranium increases greatly in size. His glowing green eyes pop out, as well as his large mouth, which takes a sad expression. A grey neck brace with a black stripe and the Omnitrix 1.5 symbol on it surrounds his waist. Brainstorm spreads out his arms and closes his pincers, completing the transformation. Post-Recalibration Ben slams down the Omnitrix's 1.5 dial and is engulfed in a green light. Ben hovers in a dark green background with light green bubbles pulsating rapidly behind him and crouches down. His skin dries and turns brown, before becoming wet and brighter in color. His lower body expands and his legs split into four smaller ones, that support his body. On each hand, four of his fingers merge into one and along with his thumb elongate, turning into pincers. His torso and head merge as well, as his cranium increases greatly in size and gains a black stripe on top of it, with a green stripe in the center of it. His glowing green eyes pop out, as well as his large mouth, which takes a sad expression with the addition of prominent hair-like spikes on his face and forehead. A green neck brace with two white stripes and the Omnitrix 1.5 symbol on it surrounds his waist. Brainstorm opens his skull plates to reveal his large pink brain and releases an electric blast, completing the transformation. Albedo as Negative Brainstorm Albedo slams down the Ultimatrix's dial and is engulfed in a red light. Albedo hovers in a dark red background with light red bubbles pulsating rapidly behind him and crouches down. His skin dries and turns pink, before becoming wet and paler in color. His lower body expands and his legs split into four smaller ones, that support his body. On each hand, four of his fingers merge into one and along with his thumb elongate, turning into pincers. His torso and head merge as well, as his cranium increases greatly in size and gains a black stripe on top of it, with a red stripe in the center of it. His glowing red eyes pop out, as well as his large mouth, which takes a sad expression with the addition of prominent hair-like spikes on his face and forehead. A red neck brace with two white stripes and the Ultimatrix symbol on it surrounds his waist. Negative Brainstorm forms a slasher smile, opens his skull plates to reveal his large red brain and releases an electric blast, completing the transformation. Personality Brainstorm, due to his highly advanced and "superior" intellect, often displays egotistical tendecies, with him bragging about his intelligence and belittling those considered "inferior". He always uses long and complicated words, instead of more simplistic ones, to explain his analysis on a situation. Even though Brainstorm can speak using relatively "simple" words, he usually refrains from doing so, since he believes that using a lengthy vocabulary allows him to accurately and effectively display his knowledge and prove that he is a force not to be trifled with. Brainstorm often gets invested in his plans, tending to shout his thoughts out instead of actually doing them, as shown in ''Lights Out. He will not retreat from a fight with an adversary he considers an intellectual equal (though he never admits this), as shown in Highbreed Invaded: Part 1, when he has a fierce debate with Dr. Psychobos about who possessed the superior intellect. During that debate, as well as in Anger Management, Brainstorm displayed a certain level of pride towards the Cerebrocrustacean race and made indirect insults towards the Galvans, suggesting Dr. Psychobos' behavior might be natural among the Cerebrocrustaceans. Powers and Abilities Powers *'''Cerebrocrustacean Physiology: Brainstorm, being a Cerebrocrustacean, possesses all the powers, abilities and weaknesses of that species. **'Enhanced Intelligence': Brainstorm possesses extremely heightened and enhanced intelligence, along with other mental abilities/skills. He has perfect understanding of complex angular physics, visualizing equations and solving them on the spot. He can determine mechanical values and physical properties by simply looking at them. With his analytical mind, Brainstorm can understand the mannerisms and mindsets of his enemies, to the point that he can predict their moves to a degree and act accordingly. He utilizes his surroundings to their fullest potential, with nearby objects being used for taking down lesser foes and natural formations being used as cover or other defensive techniques. Brainstorm's IQ is 10^33, or one decillion. **'Electrokinesis': Brainstorm possesses the ability to create/generate, absorb, shape and manipulate electricity in various shapes and forms. **'Lightning Blast': Brainstorm can release yellow lightning, by opening the exoskeleton plates on his skull, or from his pincers. As shown in Lights Out, the blast is powerful enough to defeat Big Blaze with one shot. **'Lightning Sphere Projection': Brainstorm can project lighting in the form of small spheres, allowing him to take down multiple enemies at once. **'Electrical Shield Generation': Brainstorm can generate around himself and/or others a shield made out of electricity, offering protection from attacks. **'Electrical Telekinesis': Brainstorm possesses the ability to manipulate matter through electricity. He does this by coating an object in an electric field, pulling it closer or pushing it away from him. **'Technokinesis': Brainstorm possesses the ability to manipulate electronics and machinery, by using his electrokinetic abilities. **'Enhanced Strength': Brainstorm possesses strength superior to that of a human's. His pincers are strong enough to crush a refrigerator with ease. **'Enhanced Durability': Brainstorm possesses durability superior to that of a human's. As shown in Lights Out, he was able to withstand Pterodrillo's energy whips with few signs of discomfort. **'Levitation': Brainstorm can levitate above the ground using his electrokinesis and move freely in the air. **'Wall Climbing': Brainstorm possesses the ability to climb walls with relative ease. Weaknesses *'Concentration': Brainstorm requires utmost concentration, in order to utilize his abilites to their fullest potential. As such, loud vibrations can severely hinder him. *'Sesquipedalian Loquaciousness': Brainstorm has a predilection to engage in the manifestation of prolix exposition through a buzzword disposition form of communication notwithstanding the availability of more comprehensible, punctiliously applicable, diminutive alternatives. In layman's terms, Brainstorm tends to use long and complicated words to get his point across, often confusing his allies, as they possess intellect lower than his. *'Arrogance': Brainstorm is extremely egotistical and arrogant, which makes teamwork harder to accomplish. *'Insulators': Insulators possess high resistance or even complete immunity to Brainstorm's electrokinetic abilities. History Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited *Brainstorm first appeared in Anger Management, **'Brainstorm tried to fix the Omnitrix 1.5, but failed. *In Highbreed Invaded: Part 1, **'Brainstorm argued with Dr. Psychobos about who was the best. *In Lights Out, **''Brainstorm fought Big Blaze and Pterodrillo. Appearances Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited *Anger Management (first appearance) *Highbreed Invaded: Part 1'' *''Lights Out '' Trivia *Credits for the Negative Brainstorm image go to ChromastoneandTabby. Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Cerebrocrustaceans Category:Electric Aliens Category:Enhanced Intelligence Aliens Category:Ben 10 NOW! Category:Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Category:Ultra3000